


and everything will be fine

by petaldances



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Discussion of mental illness, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Other, Post-P5R, reader is of a non-specific gender, vague P5R spoiler references, vague past maruki/rumi reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: this one must be really bad.(maruki/reader comfort fic)
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	and everything will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a very short vent thing for my depressed self instead of a. writing the fic i should be writing and b. sleeping
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Takuto opens the front door and steps inside hurriedly, immediately greeted by the warmth inside the house compared to how cold and rainy it is outside. He ruffles his own hand through his hair, damp from the rain.

“Ugh, it’s _miserable_ outside. How lucky for you that you got to stay in!”

He wonders for a second why he doesn’t hear an answer from you, but continues to slide his coat off his shoulders, hanging it and his umbrella up by the door. He strides from the front door, through the kitchen area, and into the living room where he stops in his tracks.

When Takuto comes home from work, you’re usually waiting there for him. Whether you’re on your phone or playing a video game, you’re usually on the couch when he walks through the door, greeting him with a hug, a kiss, inviting him to hold you while you talk to each other about your day.

Today, you are very much absent.

There aren’t a lot of reasons for that to happen, but Takuto can think of a few, and it makes him anxious. He swallows, walking across the living room and along the main hallway, stopping in front of your closed shared bedroom door. Even when you’re trying to sleep, you’re not particularly bothered by light, so you normally don’t even bother to close the door.

Takuto winces. This one must be _really_ bad.

He slowly, quietly turns the knob and cracks the door open so as to not disturb you. A little ray of soft light from the hallway shows him how you’re curled up under the blankets on your shared bed, your back facing the doorway. From the way he can barely see your body and the way he can hear you sniffling with the occasional sob, he realizes you’re not asleep.

His heart _sinks._

Takuto steps inside the room and quietly shuts the door behind him so the light outside doesn’t disturb you. He can’t see much in the pitch black darkness, in fact he can’t really see anything at all, but despite how you’re fully aware of his presence, you don’t acknowledge it. You simply continue to lay there and sob and whimper, letting out everything you’re feeling from this newest round of your brain being cruel to you. 

It’s so unfair. You didn’t deserve for trauma to rob you of your childhood, leaving you to play catch up with yourself, with a childlike mind in an adult body. You don’t deserve a mind that’s been trained by everyone around you to constantly belittle you and make you feel insignificant. _If only,_ if only he could take that pain from you, he’d do _anything_ , for you to see yourself as the wonderful, incredible person he sees you as, he’d do anything for you to not have experienced that pain-

Takuto pauses, realizing how suddenly tense he is, and relaxes his fists, unclenches his jaw. He knows, from experience, how that’s dangerous thinking for him. He remembers the last time he had that idea. He remembers how it turned out.

So he simply wills himself to put that line of thought away, and focus on your situation in the present. He doesn’t bother to speak to you, doesn’t ask if you’re okay and doesn’t ask if you want to talk about it, because he knows the answer to both is a resounding _no._ Instead, he kicks off both of his shoes, and kneels on the bed. He pulls back the blankets just enough so that he can crawl under them, right up behind your body, against your back.

You tense up when you feel him against you, but as he works to make the both of you comfortable, spooning you so that his body slots against yours perfectly, you let yourself relax. His arm coils around your waist, taking your hand in his, and he laces your fingers together. You realize you’ve been so _cold_ this whole time, even surrounded by blankets, and Takuto is so very warm, so comforting, and it makes you cry harder, your anguished cries mingling with the sounds of the rain outside hitting the windows. 

Takuto doesn’t shush you, doesn’t say anything like _cheer up_ or _don’t cry_ , just presses kiss after kiss to your temple and holds you close as you sob it out, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand. He doesn’t make you feel guilty for having emotions, he doesn’t make you feel like you’re an inconvenience because your brain is having an off day. 

He simply lays there with you, just _existing_ with you, just being his wonderful and comforting and _warm_ self, and that’s more than enough for you.

Maybe you’ll talk about it later. Maybe you won’t. You know either way that he’ll still be there with you at the end of it all.


End file.
